Elsword: Loving a bird
by Umbreonwriter
Summary: Feelings finally boil over between some of the Elsearch members, and a former mercenary is caught in the middle of it all. He is drawn into a deal without his knowledge, and is stuck in the middle of an ocean of affection. What could go wrong!
1. A bird's swarm

**Elsword: Loving a bird**

**Woo! First fanfic! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the goodness of this story, etc. Also, the characters might be a little OC because...well they need to be for this to work. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Elsword at all, otherwise RavenxEve would be canon.**

**Main pairing is RavenxEve, but uh...well, the ultimate pairing, you'll see what it is. (PS: I'm a raging lunatic and originally accepted this pairing from my equally deranged friend. Who decided to adjust it and demanded I put said changes into the story.)**

**Raven: Blade Master (27)**

**Eve: Code: Battle Seraph (?)**

**Ara: Asura (20)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (18)**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (16)**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart (19)**

**Rena: Nightwatcher (?)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (16) **

Raven let out a quiet sigh as he saw Elsword and Elesis spar outside of the inn the El Search group was staying at. Their fighting styles, originally similar, soon greatly diverged into their own unique styles, and often sparred together like they did as children. Chung, Rena, Aisha and Ara were sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, talking quietly, while Eve was sitting away from the others with her eyes closed, Moby and Remy close by. Deciding to let his gaze wander, he was unsurprised to find it lock onto the Nasod Queen, a single stream of sunlight playing off of her silver hair. It struck him that even without trying, she did indeed look regal, but more then that she was _'Beautiful...'_. This was a thought that Raven had haunt him for some time now ever since she helped lock down his Nasod arm to prevent it's power usage, one of the only times he let her near him initially.

Before he could think anymore of the Nasod, he heard quiet footsteps approaching, causing him to switch his gaze over to the source. It was Ara, her bare feet making hardly a sound as the young woman approached the former mercenary. "Hello Raven..." She said quietly, not surprising as she was a very reserved person. Raven nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ara." He replied, not exactly a wordsmith in most situations. The spear user seemed hesitant, shooting a quick look over to Chung and Rena, who both nodded encouragingly at the young Haan woman. She wet her lips before slowly sitting beside the Blade Master, keeping her gaze down as she did so, almost afraid to meet the swordsman's inquiring look. It wasn't uncommon for Ara to sit beside him, however what was uncommon was how she was acting, almost like she was scared. "Is something wrong, Ara?"

Raven's voice shook her out of whatever trance she was in as she shot ramrod straight, her face bright red. "O-oh, n-n-no! Just...um, thinking about something." She replied quickly, still keeping eyes averted from him. Raven raised an eyebrow at this; if it was causing her to act like she was, it had to be important. After a few seconds of hesitation, Raven spoke up again, turning his gaze back towards the spar that was still going on.

"If you need to talk about anything, we are here to listen." Raven replied casually, missing Ara's look of disappointment. Ara swallowed quietly and muttered quietly to him.

"Raven...are you...busy tonight?" The question caught him off guard, as he looked over at the Asura, who had her head lowered, her face hiding behind her hair. He opened his mouth to reply, but a cold voice stopped him.

"Raven, I wish to speak with you." Eve's voice caused both of them to look up to see the Nasod Queen standing over them, Moby and Remy by her side as always. Ara scowled slightly; she knew Eve had interrupted on purpose, and she felt Eun agreeing with her internally. Raven raised an eyebrow at the timing of it all, but rose from his seated position slowly.

"I suppose. I assume you mean in private?" Raven asked politely, to which Eve nodded and grabbed his Nasod arm before pulling him away from the group, which drew several stares. Ara's seething glare, Rena, Aisha and Chung's stunned looks, and Elesis's surprised eyes focusing on them leave, which earned her a cut courtesy of Elsword.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Elsword crowed in triumph, holding up his original greatsword in victory, having finally scored a hit on his sister. His sister simply sheathed her sword and left without a word, stalking towards the direction Eve and Raven had disappeared too, a deep scowl on her face. Elsword watched her leave, suddenly very concerned when Ara got up and stormed after her, a white glow around her, signifying her Celestial transformation.

"Uh...what just happened?" Chung asked, completely lost.

"Whatever it was, I think we should go back inside and wait." Aisha counciled, to which the prince agreed and followed, leaving Elsword out in the field, still lost as to what was happening, no one noticing that Rena had disappeared too.

* * *

Back with Raven and Eve, the Nasod Queen had guided the mercenary to a small pool of water and was unusually silent as she stared at the water. Raven was silent as he stood next to her, her hand still gripping his Nasod arm, waiting for her to speak. While he kept his serious exterior, inside, he was nervous beyond compare. The only other time he had felt this way was with Seris, all those years ago, and that, in of itself, was telling. He had felt this way around her for some time whenever she was close, but never chose to act on it. Nasod and a human? It wouldn't even have potential to work.

"Raven, I have a question." Eve's quiet voice shook him from his reverie, and he looked over at her. "What...is love?" Okay that wasn't what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry but...what?" Raven asked in slight shock.

"I have heard of love several times from several people, and they all describe it as different feelings. However, you have been the closest with Seris." She explained quietly, finally turning her gaze on the mercenary, their gold eyes meeting at last. "Raven, what did love feel like?"

Raven held her eyes for a moment before turning his eyes skyward. "It varies for many people. Some think of it as an indescribable joy of being with that person. Others would think of it as a feeling of serenity flowing through them at the thought of that person. For me..." He paused, choosing his next words carefully, "whenever I thought of her, I was determined to become strong so that I could protect her. Her safety, her happiness, was my only concern." Raven answered slowly, folding his claws around Eve's hand. Eve looked down at his arm, feeling her face grow uncharacteristically warm at it.

"Raven...there is something I must tell you...I have done some analyzing myself, and...I believe that I-" Eve was cut off by a loud shout before a bush caught on fire, drawing the duo's attention to reveal a trembling Elesis.

"Elesis? Are you alright?" Raven asked cautiously, as he had seen that expression on her face several times before she beat Elsword mercilessly into the ground. Eve looked at Elesis impassively, however her eyes clearly sent her a challenge, however what kind, Raven wasn't sure.

"That...Eve! You have no right to take him! You can't feel anything!" Elesis screamed angrily as she stormed into the clearing.

Eve frowned sharply, returning the death glare at full force. "I may not understand feelings as you do, but I am free to feel emotions as any other. What right do you have to declare what I can or cannot do?" Eve demanded, leaving Raven confused to the situation, but he knew that the situation was extremely volatile at the moment and liable to blow up at the wrong possible moment.

Raven quickly put his human arm between the two angry women to prevent them coming to blows. "Stop, both of you. What is this all about you two?" Raven demanded. He wasn't dense, he could make his own conclusions of the situation, but he wanted to hear the actual story before he said anything.

Elesis opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Raven flying past the two women, a white haired blur flying past and taking him with it. A loud splash soon followed, and water shot up and crashed into the two women at the pond's bank. Eve and Elesis flinched at the sudden shock of cold water on them before their attention was focused on a furious looking Ara clutching Raven tightly against her, holding his back against her chest, one of her legs hooked around his waist as she glared at the two murderously. "He is mine!" She yelled angrily, her white ears flattened against her head as her tail flicked in anger.

_'This wasn't what I expected when Eve pulled me away.'_ Raven thought to himself as he regained his sense of awareness. He struggled to get up from the water, only to be held in place by a pair of rather strong arms holding him still. He turned his head slightly and froze when he saw Ara out of the corner of his eye, her face extremely close to his. _'This just keeps escalating...'_ He growled to himself. How did he even get into this situation in the first place?

"Ara. Release Raven at once." Eve commanded, Moby and Remy floating protectively near their queen.

"Make me, you heartless bitch!" Ara shrieked.

The sound of something catching fire drew attention to Elesis holding a fireball in her hand. "Oh I will make you, trust me!" She retorted and reared back to throw the fireball before Raven spoke up.

"Stop! All of you!" His tone froze all of them as he tore himself away from the young Haan woman, standing up from the water. Even with his clothes and hair soaked from the water, the Blade Master still managed to look strikingly handsome to the three present women. Raven shook his head to get the water out before stepping out of the pool on the opposite end of Eve and Elesis. Taking a calming breath, he looked over at the girls. "I don't know what has gotten into all of you. But if you want to speak to me, you will do so properly. Until all of you calm down with whatever has gotten all of you acting up, I will not have a fight breaking out between us." With that, Raven turned and left, his silver long coat standing out in the shadows of the forest, leaving the three girls to their shame.

A quiet sigh drew their attention to a nearby tree as Rena dropped from the branches. "I don't think you guys went about that correctly." She said in irritation, causing the other girls to avert their eyes from her. The elf, instead of berating them, smirked slightly. "Now, I think we can all agree that we want Raven, yes?" This earned surprised looks from the other three, as Rena had not shown any interest in Raven herself. "I have an idea, but...for it to work, we need to agree on a few things, alright?" The conspiratorial look on the elven woman's face unnerved the other three, but they were intrigued with what she had in mind, so they hesitantly agreed. Motioning for the girls to get closer, Rena began to explain her plan quietly, making certain to explain the details once they agreed on an issue.

* * *

The inn's door opening drew the attention of the remaining three, but they stared in quiet shock when they saw a rather soaked, and less then pleased, Raven stalk inside and close the door behind him. He brushed past the three without a word and went into his room to change. Aisha watched him go past and spoke up as soon as she was sure he was out of ear shot. "I think...whatever Eve had meant to tell him didn't go over well." This was met with nods of agreement by the other two, who jumped when the door opened to admit the four missing women. All except Rena went up the stairs to their rooms with the intent to change as well as the elf took her seat next to the other three.

"Rena...what happened?" Chung asked quietly, looking up at the elven woman's expression in slight fear. She simply smiled and leaned her head back.

"Let's just say that Raven's going to be busy for a little while." She replied mischievously as Ara came out of her room and quietly went into Raven's.

**Okay then, well that's a wrap for now. Next chapter is coming up too since I already wrote it out. The whole thing MIGHT seem a little rushed, but this whole 'writing lemon' thing is kinda new to me. So who knows how it turned out. Anyway, read, review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Oh, and I do take fic/pairing requests. Just a tad heads up.**


	2. Fox's love

**Elsword: Loving a bird**

**Okay, welcome back all. I forgot to mention this before, but this story is dedicated to (and requested by) my friend Luna. Cheers girl, and enjoy everyone. (Warning: Welcome to rated M territory, you horny bastards.)**

Raven pulled on a dry shirt and black pants before sitting on the bed, staring at his Nasod arm in thought. He completely missed the sound of his door opening, shutting, and locking, and was soundly surprised when he felt something push him down onto the bed. He quickly turned his head to his assailant and was shocked to see Ara, still in Celestial fox form, with a white t-shirt and, from the looks of it, only panties, standing over him with a hungry look on her face.

"Ara what are you-" Raven was cut off by the young woman pressing her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his short hair as she pressed against him, her eyes closed in bliss. While his lips were rough and slightly chapped, she found herself enjoying his taste more then she thought she would. Deciding to be venturous, she deepened the kiss, readjusting herself so that she was straddling the prone merc as she licked his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Raven, however, tried to turn his head away from her, ignoring how good it felt to have Ara kiss him, his hands coming up to grasp her by the shoulders, wary of his claws cutting her. Ara was undeterred and cupped his cheek to keep his head still as she nipped his lips, once more asking for entrance while she pressed herself flush against the swordsman. Raven tried to push the Haan woman off, but was unsuccessful as the angle he was at prevented him from using his full strength. After another few seconds, Ara finally broke the kiss and sat up, breathing heavily as her tails swayed behind her in joy. Ignoring her chest's steady rising and falling, Raven finally managed to push her off of him, getting up from the bed and rounding on the Asura.

"Ara...what in El's name was that?" Raven demanded, straining to keep himself under control, Ara's actions awakening urges he had thought to be long gone. Ara took a deep breath and looked up at Raven, her eyes begging for him to come back.

"Raven...I want you. I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. Ever since I joined Elsword's group, you always caught my attention; how you were willing to help your friends, how you fight in battle, even your willingness to deactivate your arm's power source. I love you Raven, but I didn't think I would ever be able to tell you because of how young I was when we first met." Ara explained, her eyes locked with his, sitting patiently on the bed. "I know...I know how you look at Eve. Elesis, Rena...myself, we all look at you the same way. Please Raven, we promised amongst ourselves that we wouldn't fight over you. That...we would be yours, unconditionally. Even Eve agreed to it. So...please come back Raven..." She trailed off, her Celestial Fox form fading slightly, and her once confident attitude disappeared to reveal a young woman who was essentially alone in the world, her brother long since dead and gone. He frowned slightly; he had felt much the same way after Seris and his friends died around him, the loneliness he felt left him longing for death, so he could only imagine how Ara felt about the situation.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Raven returned to the bed and cupped Ara's chin with his Nasod arm. "I..may not understand why you desire me...But I do understand the feeling of being alone, no matter how many friends you surround yourself with." Ara's eyes widened as he knelt onto the bed and his human arm looped around her waist. "I...do want Eve. I cannot bring myself to take advantage of any of you, then leave you behind just in the hopes that the girl I want will accept me. It's disgraceful." Ara looked away from him, her eyes beginning to water as her mind already established he was rejecting her. So when the fighter pulled her into an apologetic embrace, Ara clung to him, gripping his shirt tightly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Raven, please...don't push me away. You aren't taking advantage of me, I know you love Eve, and I am not intending on getting in the way! But please Raven, please don't reject me! I would be content to just be a girl you bed whenever you desire, even if it's once!" Ara cried into him, refusing to let him go. Raven froze at this confession, uncertain of how to proceed.

"Ara...you...want to give yourself?" Raven questioned cautiously. He wasn't planning to say yes to sleeping with her, but he was stunned that she was so willing to offer herself to him. Even more so when she turns her face into his neck, whispering quietly.

"Yes Raven...I'm begging you to spend the night with me. Even if it's just for tonight, and never to be spoken about again." She shuttered against him, tears falling against his bare skin as she gripped him tightly. Raven was hesitant; part of him wanted to comfort her and give her what she wanted, but the other part wanted to refuse, to push her away and forget this event. But he couldn't do it, not to Ara, one of the most cheerful girls he had known. If he refused, he was fairly certain it would shatter her in this fragile state.

Taking a deep breath and praying for forgiveness from whatever deity was listening, Raven pulled away and tilted her head to look up at him. Before she could speak, he pressed his lips against hers gently, his human arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her up against him, his Nasod hand's claws resting on her upper back as she melted into the kiss. She shifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she rolled them over, laying down on top of him once more.

Breaking the kiss once more, she sat up and, with only the barest hints of hesitation, took off her white top, revealing her assets. Swallowing nervously, she took his Nasod hand and placed it against her breast, gasping quietly in shock as the cold metal pressed against her exposed flesh. Past experience guiding him, Raven sat up and latched his teeth onto her neck, leaving a firm mark on her skin as she sucked in yet another breath from Raven gently massaging her breast.

Releasing her neck from his firm bite, he started sucking gently while his other hand remained looped around her waist. Ara moaned quietly as she tangled her fingers into his short hair, her eyes closed in bliss as she pressed her body firmly against his as if trying to merge with the mercenary. She whined immediately after Raven moved his head from her neck but immediately shuddered in pleasure when she felt something warm latch onto her other breast. She looked down, her vision hazy to see Raven's lips around her mound, and, growing impatient with the heat forming at her core, she pushed him down onto the bed and pulled at his shirt hard, unintentionally ripping it off of him and revealing his well muscled torso beneath.

She practically purred happily as she ran her hands lightly over his body, licking various parts, finding his scars from his Nasod arm particularly attractive. After sitting up from tasting Raven's body, she shifted so that she could undo Raven's belt, but was stopped when he placed his hand on hers. She looked up to see his golden eyes staring intently into hers. "Are you certain you want to continue this?" Ara didn't respond but instead tugged his pants and undergarments down, revealing his hardened member. She squeaked in surprise as her face reddened at the sight of it.

She swallowed her surprise and got up from Raven, quickly removing her panties, her opening slightly wet from the Blade Master's previous actions. Regaining her position above him, she moved over his shaft, positioning it just under her opening and slowly lowered herself. She gasped slightly when she felt the head shaft against her opening, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out as she continued.

She could feel Raven's piercing gaze on her, worrying if she was okay, monitoring for any reason to stop this. That was unacceptable to the Haan woman, and sunk herself down onto Raven entirely, failing to hold back the yelp of pain as Raven pierced her womb. Ara closed her eyes tightly, mentally chanting that this was her decision and she would follow through with it, even if Raven did have claim to being her first now.

"Ara." The once calm voice was now unsteady, and Ara fully understood why. The urge to start rising and lowering herself back onto the fighter was unbearable, but the pain made her hesitate. "We don't need to do this if it hurts." Raven's gold eyes darted across her body, feeling his hands shake slightly at the tempting woman on top of him. The part he long thought buried had risen now, and craved the young woman, demanding that Raven take her. While it caught him off guard, he held against it, refusing to let her first time be led by him.

Ara shook her head slowly. "No...I am not stopping. Not now." She muttered in determination before she placed her hands on Raven's shoulders and used him to brace herself as she slowly started to grind against the older man. Raven opened his mouth to argue, but instead of words came a near silent moan. Ara noticed this and lowered herself against him, raising herself from his shaft slowly before coming back down experimentally. This elicited a shiver and a very airy 'Ara' from the black haired man, which reinforced the young woman's confidence. She repeated this movement several times, unable to stop herself from moaning pleasure at her own motions, and only barely registered Raven placing a hand on her back and lowering her down towards him.

Without thinking Ara kissed him deeply as his Nasod arm gently gripped her rear and aided her in her movements. She moaned into the kiss when she felt him squeeze gently as he helped her increase the tempo of their age-old dance. After several minutes of this, Ara, her mind clouded by lust, forced her tongue into his mouth as she began to practically slam herself onto him, his tongue tangling with hers in a mock fight for dominance.

However, she was forced to break off the heated kiss as she felt a surge of pleasure course through her, unfamiliar sensations welling up inside, but she followed her instincts and arched herself above Raven, plunging him deep inside of her each time as she felt herself near a breaking point. Finally, she threw her head back as she moaned in sheer bliss, a feeling of release filling her as she felt Raven continuing to bring her down onto him, for which she was grateful. Raven clenched his teeth as he felt himself nearing the end, and was uncertain how to proceed.

"A-Ara...I can't hold out...much longer." He growled lowly, forcing himself to keep control. This, unfortunately, would not fly for the spear wielder, who slammed herself down onto his shaft fully, feeling it pierce her womb once more as she ground herself onto his shaft, clenching her muscles around it in an effort to get part of what she had desired for so long. This, finally, sent him over the edge, causing him to groan as he felt himself release deep inside of her, a look of blissful content on her face as she collapsed on top of him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she closed her eyes tiredly.

Raven shifted under her, drawing her attention to see that he was readjusting them so that they were laying down properly as he extricated his shaft from her vice grip, noticing that it was still hard as it exited. She felt empty now, drained, but happy, unbelievably so as she cuddled against the merc, who pulled the covers over them. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the older man and buried her face into his chest. Raven slowly brought his arms around her as she slowly drifted off into sleep, smiling blissfully. "I love you Raven..." Ara whispered before she succumbed to the tempting sleep, Raven following her after several minutes.

**So uh...like it? Hate it? Need's improvement? REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE YOU KNOW!**


	3. Angel of my Heart

**Elsword: Angel of my Heart.**

**Can I get a 'hell yeah'? *waits but hears nothing, ears and tail droop* You all are disappointing. Anyway, moving on. This chapter, we get to enjoy my OTP for Elsword (yes, I ship these two). Again, Rated M territory (welcome back).**

Raven woke up before the first rays of sunlight could infiltrate into his room to see that Ara had moved from beside him, but instead, she had crawled on top of the warrior while they were asleep. Raven gently moved her to the bed and slowly got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as last night returned to him at full force. He wanted to punch himself for letting himself go last night, for taking advantage of Ara. He felt disgusting, worse, he felt as though he betrayed his love for the Nasod Queen, Eve.

Standing from the bed, he went into the washroom, intent on cleaning up before his morning practice session to hopefully get his mind off it. He shut the door behind him and started up a shower, his mind still severely distracted as his heart clenched at the thought of Eve. _'Ara said she agreed to this "plan" Rena had...what did she mean?__'_ He growled in irritation as the thought persisted through his mind. So distracted was he, that he did not notice the presence behind him until she spoke.

"Would you care for me to wash you, Raven?" Eve's flat voice asked politely, causing him to whirl around in surprise. There, standing by the door, was a naked Eve, her Nasod drones, Moby and Remy, suspiciously absent as her hands were folded in front of her, waiting patiently.

"E-Eve?" Raven grew uncharacteristically nervous, his face growing a faint red at the sight of the Battle Seraph. Eve nodded, slowly approaching him, maintaining her grace as she always did, even in this situation. The two took a moment to let their gaze wander over each other, a flicker in Eve's normally dull eyes signaled that what she had said the previous day was true; she could feel emotions just like everyone else, she just didn't know what they felt like. Raven swallowed as his throat suddenly got dry as he took in the sight before him; her figure was slim, the only real curves present were her hips and rear, which contrasted with Ara's being mainly her chest. Though some men, and women, would consider the lack of well formed breasts unattractive, Raven never put much stock in that sort of thing and thought her extremely beautiful as she was. Raven shifted uncomfortably when she got close, a single, pale hand tracing the scars from his arm's implantation.

"I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I wanted to belong to you, and to have you only for myself. However, after last night, I believe...that my assumptions on your feelings towards me were incorrect." Eve commented, a forlorn look on her normally expressionless face.

Raven frowned as he tilted his head in curiosity. "What did you think my feelings were?" Eve looked away before replying softly.

"I had believed that you loved me. It was the most logical conclusion from all evidence that I had seen and yet...I cannot help but believe that I was wrong given the sounds you and Ara were making last night in your room..." Eve said quietly, her hand slowly falling from his scars. Raven brought her into a close embrace, turning her head to look up at him. She did so slowly, almost scared of what he would do. Her eyes opened as she let out a quiet squeak when she felt his lips brush against hers. Her eyes closed almost immediately as she threw her arms around his neck, feeling a fluttering inside her as she felt his arm loop around her waist.

She felt his Nasod hand placed at the back of her head, his claws laced through her long, silver hair. On a thought, Eve hooked a leg around his waist, bringing herself higher up to level her head with his to better meet his feverish kissing. His human hand held her close to him as he pressed her against a wall (_'When did he start moving?'_ Idly went through her head) before he bit her lower lip. Confused, Eve opened her mouth to question why he bit her, but was surprised, albeit pleasantly so, when something soft was pushed into her mouth and met her tongue.

Eve moaned at this and flicked his tongue with hers, only for it to be locked into an odd dance for dominance between them. This went on for several minutes before Raven had to break it off, much to the mutual displeasure of both as the Blade Master breathed heavily in an attempt to prevent himself from ravaging the Nasod then and there. This, however, was not what Eve had in mind as she felt something hard pressing against her core, causing her to blush slightly. Contrary to popular belief, some humanoid Nasod's could, in fact, function the same as humans and had many of the same body parts, but the necessity of eating, breathing, etc. were unneeded. However, this was not common knowledge amongst humans, so this was left unknown.

So, when Eve shifted herself on top of Raven's shaft, he started in surprise when he felt something warm on top of him. He looked at her in surprise, only to be met with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Raven...am I to take that kiss as a sign that you love me?" She asked plainly, though her eyes betrayed her hope that he would say yes, that he would confirm that these feelings she felt welling up inside her were reciprocated.

Raven smiled before placing his forehead against her yellow gem, staring into her eyes. "You have no idea Eve. I love you more then I thought was possible; more then...I loved Seris." Unlike before, when that thought crossed his mind, he felt no guilt from this admission. Eve smiled, her first real smile only for him as she moved herself against him.

"Then...will you be willing to form a bond between us?" Raven kissed her lovingly before pulling away slightly.

"Only if you are willing." Eve, in response, reached low between them and grabbed at his shaft, moving him to her entrance as he braced her against the wall, positioning himself in front of her. Looking at each other in the eye, they shared one more kiss before he slowly pushed himself into her, causing her to both wince and gasp in pleasure as she felt her core expand to accommodate Raven's length. He pushed himself fully into her, slightly amazed that her body was built to accommodate the human body in this capacity, but stayed still to allow her a chance to adjust.

Eve closed her eyes as she slowly shifted her waist, accidentally grinding against her lover in the process. His shivering caused her to stop and stare up at him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...it felt good when you did that." Raven muttered unsteadily. "Are you okay?" Eve nodded, somewhat eagerly as the pain she felt slowly receded to be replaced with pleasure, a feeling she hadn't felt before. Eve squirmed against him impatiently, trying to find room to start the process without using words, but she had no room as her entire body was pinned. After a few seconds, Raven started to move, slowly pulling out, then pushing back in, much to Eve's eternal pleasure. She gasped when she felt Raven start to kiss her neck as his hand slowly stroked her body, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck supporting her along with his Nasod arm.

Eve mewled, for there was no other name for the sound she made, as Raven started to speed up, however his movements stayed tender and caring, as if afraid that the mercenary might hurt the Queen. Eve leaned her head in to his ear and nibbled it before whispering to him. "R-Raven...please. More..."

Her husky voice, her hands clawing at his neck leaving bright red marks wherever they scratched, the want in her eyes that he _knew _was there; these were all he needed to push himself into her harder, closing his eyes so that he could at least try to focus through the lustful haze that both of them were suffering. He was partially successful but was soon distracted by Eve's heavy panting in his ear as she tightened her grip on his body, wrapping him closer to her.

This, however, had the side effect of leaving him less room for him to pull out, and instead allowed him to thrust into her faster. Eve's mind couldn't process what to do; between Raven's thrusts, which were fast losing the tenderness from before as he got near the end, her own, immense pleasure at the situation, and the knowledge that her initial observations were correct, she felt as if she would never reach this point of happiness again. As the minutes went by and the odd combination of groans and grunts echoed from the duo, Raven, caught completely unaware at how close he was, groaned loudly as he felt himself release inside the Seraph, who leaned her head back against the wall at the feeling inside her.

Pressing against her, he gasped heavily as he laid his head on her shoulder, still hardly believing what had happened. He had just had sex with the woman he loved, a Nasod no less, and his joy was near limitless. _'Is this what Ara felt last night?'_ If it was, he kind of understood why she was so determined. He had had sex before with Seris, in what he liked to refer to as his 'previous life' but that didn't compare to what he felt now. He was drawn out of his musings when he felt a slender hand run through his hair, drawing his attention to the Nasod still pinned against him.

She tilted his head and kissed him deeply before releasing him from her legs and arms as he stepped away from the wall. Eve then turned towards the until-then forgotten shower and gestured for him to follow with her finger. He obeyed and was pulled into a tight embrace as well as an icy cold shower, the water having lost it's heat some time ago. The shock shook him out of his reverie, causing him to flinch, but the Nasod's arm's still encircled him as she held him against her, her hands beginning to traverse the expanse of his body in an effort to memorize it.

Feeling a peck on her hair, she looked up to see Raven giving her a genuine smile, a welcome sight from his normal scowls or impassive expressions. "I meant what I said before Eve. As cheesy as it sounds, you are the angel of my heart." He whispered to her, barely audible over the water. Eve smiled in return as she felt his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Raven, my one crow." She replied before locking his lips into another kiss as the water continued to beat down on them, the shower forgotten once again in the midst of their affection.

***cough* Well, uh, I think it's obvious I took a few liberties with Nasod anatomy (does that apply here?) But basically, the humanoid one's like Eve have a lot of the same functions as humans, but cannot birth or sustain life (i.e. a woman breastfeeding a child) like humans can. So yeah. As for why I chose Battle Seraph, I know she disabled (removed?) her emotional circuit to fully adapt to the Electra Code, but her winning and losing dialogue clearly shows emotions still left over. This is me taking the stance of her learning to have emotions from her friends rather then having them simulated via her circuit. That, and I might like how the suit look on her... .**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and next time we get to see just how much heat our favorite merc can handle in bed.**


	4. Love Burn

**Elsword: Love Burn**

***A brilliant fireball shoots down from the sky, crashing into an empty plain in a brilliant show of light, from the smoke comes a four legged creature, parts of it's fur on fire* Hey everybody, Umbreon here. Yeah, it's been almost a month or so since I last updated, but trust me, this chapter provided some difficulties. Namely, Elesis doesn't strike me as someone who would fall in love with someone like Raven, but hopefully I managed to work this in properly. Anyway, enjoy you perverted bastards. (I love you all anyway.)**

**Review corner! A new thing I'm starting to do.**

**To ShiftTeamWarlord: That's not quite the reaction I was expecting from anyone, but thank you for your...um, eagerness.**

**To guest writer named X-MMO491: While not the idea for this fic, I am not opposed to writing this pairing and my girlfriend has actually requested a RavenxAra fic so it's in the works. Just keep an eye out for it.**

**To Kiyoshiin: I am glad that I could write it at least decently, and hope that this chapter continues that.**

**To Ren Hatsune Namikaze: It ain't dead yet, and it won't die if I have anything to say about it! Enjoy.**

**Moving on to the story.**

Raven was silent as the Elsearch group ate at an inn in Bethma, as they had planned to stop there for the evening. It had been several days since the night with Ara and the following morning with Eve, and both had started reacting to him differently; Ara being more clingy and calling him 'love' or other names like that, while Eve had constantly stayed by his side, her hand locked with his. However, tonight, he was not feeling hungry, instead his stomach was ripping itself apart in anxiety as it drew closer and closer for the group to retire to their rooms. When they had first arrived at the inn, Elesis had dragged him into a separate hallway, slammed him against the wall and kissed him harshly, pulling away only to step away and deliver a demand. 'You, in my room tonight. No excuses.' Raven really wasn't ready for Elsword's sister.

Raven sighed in defeat, earning a concerned look from Ara, who was sitting on his right. "Are you alright, love? You look tired." She asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. Raven resisted a grimace at her words while Eve shot her a sideways glare, who was sitting to his left, her grip tightening on his claw as he shook his head. "We are near Bethma village, so we could probably stay there for the night. I can keep you company tonight if you want." Elesis' head practically snapped at the Haan woman's direction, small flares starting to go off from her hands, which Elsword ducked as she was originally swinging in his direction for a comment he had made.

"Sorry, but the two of us are going to have a little 'us' time tonight." She said in a sweet voice, but her underlying tone clearly relayed murderous intent if she interfered. This drew the attention of the rest of the Elsearch members, Eve's eye narrowing as she glared daggers at the young redheaded woman while Ara met Elesis' own glare with one of her own. The others fell silent, watching the three women warily, although Rena leaned back in her chair as she smirked knowingly, something Raven caught on to. He shot her an inquiring glance, only to earn a seductive wink before she stood up from the table.

"Well, seems like we are all a little on edge. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm really tired." With that, the beautiful elven woman turned to the stairs, waving to the rest. "Sleep well everyone." She giggled as if enjoying a private joke before she disappeared into the corridor above. Chung raised an eyebrow at the elf's behavior, finding it a bit off for her, while Elsword and Aisha quietly ducked outside to avoid the inevitable flashfire that would start. Chung caught sight of them and quickly got up from the table.

"I just remembered, I have a technique to try out. I'll see you in the morning!" The prince stated before darting out, leaving the poor bird stuck in the midst of a brewing cat fight. Deciding to break this up before it escalated, Raven stood up, drawing the attention of all three women.

"I'm going to my room." He bent down and kissed Eve, earning a blush from the Nasod Queen. He then tried to do the same for Ara, whose head moved to capture his lips in quick kiss. Elesis practically growled as Eve scowled heavily at the Haan girl as Raven straightened, somewhat perturbed at her behavior. Raven squeezed Eve's hand gently and slid his claw from her grasp before heading upstairs, leaving the three women at the table.

Elesis slowly calmed, still glowering at the two. "Just remember, he is mine tonight. You had your turns." She growled quietly, her fingers drumming against the table steadily. Eve stood up from the table gracefully, looking down at the knight.

"Maybe so, but perhaps you should account for his own feelings on the matter. If memory serves, he has not claimed to love anyone else." With that, Eve left upstairs, Moby and Remy following silently as she went into her room. Ara's face fell as Eve's words hit home; in the days since Ara had practically thrown herself at him, he had not once said that he felt the same. In fact, he didn't say anything in regards to that night, almost as if he was ashamed of it.

Meanwhile, Elesis glared after the Nasod Queen, infuriated with her arrogance. _'She thinks she's so high and mighty just because she got Raven to fuck her. We'll see who's laughing at the end of this, bitch.'_ Elesis thought to herself, contemplating how to get Raven in bed with her. She was never big on subtlety, preferring to rush into situations with what she considered a level head. Deciding to go ahead with her tried and true method, she immediately bid Ara goodnight and went up to her room to get prepared.

(several hours later)

Elesis was ready to put a burning fist through something. It was nearly midnight, and Raven hadn't even knocked once at her door, let alone even left his room. She had put so much effort into making the room ready for their time tonight; while outwardly a stern and hard headed woman, she did have a sappy romantic side, and it showed in the rooms decor. A small number of candles were lit all around the room, giving the dark room a romantic feel, something she tried very hard to bring into the room, and that didn't even touch upon her attire.

She had changed from her normal outfit into a thin, almost see-through red negligee, white fur lining the bottom, with matching red stalkings and panties, her burgundy hair let down. Elesis had bought these items discretely at Elder after Rena had proposed her plan, though getting them into the supplies without anyone else noticing would have been near impossible without the busty elf woman. Elesis had been secretly longing for this, as she had been having more then a few dreams about Raven that were quite enough to make her feel bothered, to put it lightly.

While she had wanted to get rid of the heat that was steadily building inside of her, as it felt like a tensed up hunter ready to pounce, she had managed to put it off, somehow. But the night when Ara's voice could be heard through the walls of the inn, although barely, and the following morning with Eve's...Elesis had to force herself to wait and not jump him as soon as she saw him.

Elesis got up from the bed scowling deeply and went to the door, having made up her mind on what to do, and her sleeping companions be damned. She swung open her door and went down the hall to Raven's, confident that no one would see her given the time. She burst through the door, seeing Raven sit up from his bed, clearly having been awake for some time, a frown present on his features. "Elesis what are you-" She didn't bother letting him finish, grabbing the older man by his shirt and pulling him out of bed and into the hall with her, her already inhuman strength multiplied by her rage and desire. She quickly threw him into her room, her door having been only one down from his, and closed the door, locking it behind her.

Raven sat up, clearly unamused but when he opened his mouth to speak, Elesis pounced on him, pushing him down onto the bed and pinning him there with her entire upper body. "Shut up asshole and listen." She hissed lowly, glaring directly into his eyes. "I told you that you were spending the night in my room, and I put effort into making it feel romantic." She gestured to the candles situated at various points of the room. "I bought this outfit to try and tempt you, thinking that maybe having sex with two other women wouldn't make you adverse to fucking a third that _clearly_ wants you." She rose from her hunched over position, sitting straight up on him. "You might not want to acknowledge it, but you are damn hot. Your cool under pressure, your willing to sit and listen to someone if they are troubled, you fight like a god, and you have the body to match. Most guys would kill to be in your position, what with four girls throwing themselves at you and practically begging you to have sex with them, let alone love them. And if I have to resort to that, begging for your attention, even for a night, for you to be my first, to finally give me what has been in my dreams these past months, then I will."

Raven stared up at the redhead's eyes, searching for any sign of a lie, and found nothing but simple truth and lust. Her admission cut into him; he knew that he was the object of their affections, but thought it only to be simple lust and whimsy, Eve being the exception. There was no denying the fact that Ar and Rena were sexually attractive, Elesis, Eve, and even Aisha to an extent, possessed their own, unique beauty, but was that all that mattered? No, to Raven, what mattered was their character, what they did, how they acted.

He had not stopped to consider what it was like for them, his affections for Eve being fairly obvious to those who were paying close enough attention, to see him slowly drifting away from them, in their eyes. Now though, with Elesis on top of him, he decided to hell with it. He knew firsthand how much loving someone who didn't love you in return felt, and the life they all led left little room to find comfort in the arms of a lover. He wouldn't do that, especially not to the Red Haired Knight on top of him. Sitting up, he grabbed her wrists gently, but firmly, and put them behind her back, latching his lips onto her neck roughly.

Elesis could barely breath once she realized what had happened. She couldn't believe it, and her mind was sent into overdrive when he started sucking on her neck, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her entire body. She leaned her head back as a silent moan escaped when he started running his tongue over her collar bone, but she couldn't retaliate in any way except to tell him to stop, she wasn't even thinking of doing that.

She gasped as she felt them shift, only for Raven to lie on top of her as she fell onto the bed, moving his hands away from her wrists, allowing him to roam her body freely. She squirmed underneath him as she felt the tips of his claws slowly trailing along her thighs, his human hand sliding along her side. She put her arms around his neck, one hand buried in his hair while the other gripped his shirt collar, vaguely aware of her negligee being moved as his hand went up her body, caressing her breasts almost lovingly.

His metal arm slid the strap on her right shoulder down her slightly, shifting the fabric to expose her breast, which was quickly attacked by Raven via a bite, his tongue teasing the area of the bite. Elesis shuddered as she tightened her grip on his head, gritting her teeth to prevent a moan from his actions. She should have known he'd take his time, pleasing her, and while it infuriated her, she couldn't find it in her to stop him. Yet.

She was drawn from her thoughts as she felt him switch to her other breast, which had been exposed as well, giving it the same attention he did the other, which was now being attended to by his Nasod arm. A sharp gasp escaped her when she felt his other hand press against where her opening was, the only thing blocking it was the thin fabric of her panties. This, however, did not deter the older man, as he slowly started rubbing his fingers against her, feeling some dampness, causing her to arch her back into him as she felt herself nearing a climax, though Raven was far from done.

Pulling away from her breast, he sat up partially to observe the woman beneath him, and was slightly surprised at what he found. The warrior girl was breathing heavily, her eyes half closed from pleasure; it was obvious to him that she was close to finishing, but, if she had been dreaming of him for some time, then there was doubtlessly more that she wanted. With this in mind, he moved the fabric to the side, revealing her wet opening.

Bringing his human hand to it, he slid a finger inside, causing Elesis to gasp and arch her back. "D-damn it Raven...don't torment me, just fuck-" She was cut off from her protest when she felt him put another finger inside her as his tongue began to lick her clit. This earned yet another moan from her, louder this time, followed by yet another as Raven began to move his fingers in and out of the red haired beauty.

Her vision quickly exploded as her cavern tightened around her lover's fingers as she climaxed. She screamed aloud at the sudden feeling, having never truly experienced it before and was caught off guard, earning a loud bang from the far wall. "Damn it Elesis, quiet down will ya?! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Her brother yelled from the room next to hers, but he went unnoticed as Raven withdrew his fingers, covered in her fluids as he rose up from her.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked quietly, his golden eyes staring at her clouded emerald ones. She nodded sharply before grabbing his shirt and pulling him back down onto her, mashing her lips against his once more. Instead of pulling away or not following along, he instead returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, which she was all too eager to accept. As their tongues met in a dance now familiar to him, he placed both of his hands on either side of her to brace himself and not lay fully on top of her.

Deciding to stop beating around the bush, Elesis brought her hands slowly between them to grab at the top of his pants and tugged on them, clearly portraying what she wanted, _needed _at this time. Raven broke off the kiss and stood up from the bed, taking off his clothing, well aware of Elesis watching him hungrily as he did so. Seeing him like this only made her hungrier, though she was slightly scared of the length of him and if she would be enough for him; though the thought made her mentally scoff.

Returning to the waiting woman, he crawled over her, placing his hands on either side of her as he positioned himself before her opening, maintaining eye contact with her. She nodded slowly at his unanswered question, bracing herself as he slowly pushed himself into her and broke her hymen. She winced at the pain, but she had felt much worse pain and was determined to push past it to the end goal.

After a few seconds, she noticed he had stopped, and frowned. "Why did you stop?"

"Your womb...I don't want to enter it without your consent." Elesis smiled gently at him; even now, when lust was so clearly affecting his judgment, he still wanted her consent on if he could enter her fully.

"Idiot." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him under his arms while her legs did the same with his waist. "Make me yours." The tone gave clear indication that she wasn't going to budge on this. Nodding once, Raven pushed himself the rest of the way in, the head of his member pushing into her womb, earning a yelp from Elesis, her nails clawing at his skin as she tried to adjust to the foreign, yet not all together unpleasant feeling of him inside her.

Kissing Elesis gently, Raven began to move; pulling out then back in at a slow pace to give her time to adjust, his self control winning out over the desire to ravage her then and there. To her credit, she remained patient, the pleasure of his slow movements sufficed, but she quickly decided she wanted more and, using her current position on him, pulled him back into her fully with her legs, groaning when he entered her womb as hard as he did.

Raven stared at her in shock as she smirked up at him as she leaned up to his ear. "Fuck me Raven...don't wait, just do it. I can take it." She whispered confidently before nipping his earlobe. Trusting her judgment of her limits, he began his motions again, this time considerably faster and harder. His repeated actions caused her to moan loudly, throwing her head back as he slammed into her, her once steady breathing quickly becoming ragged pants.

For several minutes, this continued, and Elesis quickly thought she had gone to heaven at the feeling she was having. She had climaxed once more as he continued to push into her, leaving her even more drained, but felt him tense up as he continued to thrust, and she quickly guessed what it signified. Tightening her legs around him again, she forced him to push into her fully once more as she climaxed again, screaming his name loudly as he came inside of her, his groan reaching her ears, though significantly quieter.

Drained from her three consecutive climaxes, Elesis' limbs dropped from him, her breathing ragged and uneven as her world slowly came back into focus. She was barely aware of him partially carrying her to the pillows, and even less aware of him moving under the blankets with her. She felt herself pulled against his chest and snuggled into the bare skin, her eyes closing.

She said nothing as she felt sleep slowly overtake her, his arms wrapped around her securely, but kissed his chest gently before falling asleep against him. Raven watched over her for a few more minutes, his mind working out how the morning would work. Maybe he would talk to Ara and Eve about his thoughts. _'No. Rena is the unknown part of the equation. She needs to be confronted.'_ He thought to himself. Satisfied, he closed his eyes as he pulled the sheets over the two of them, quickly falling into blissful sleep himself.

**Welp, that about wraps up her fun time. For now at least *sneaky grin*. Not sure when I'll update again, but it won't be long since writing Rava is significantly easier then writing Ravesis. But hopefully I live up to your expectations and you enjoyed and will enjoy. I also have some other ideas for other chapters, but I haven't decided yet. **

**R&amp;R guys, it really helps. Peace out.**


	5. Apology

**Hello everyone. It's Umbreon.**

**I know a lot of you have been waiting impatiently for me to post the next chapter, this one being Rena. But some time ago, I got into dating a very good friend of mine, one of the best people I've ever known.**

**I tried to make this chapter much more meaningful to both me and her, as she was very much like Rena, both in personality and appearance. As such I tried to put as much love and care as I could into the chapter, while also not ruining the preset story.**

**However...the Fates decided we were not to be, and while we remain the best of friends...she and I are no longer together due to her preferring women. I understand and accept this, even if the pain is unbearable. I am a rather emotionally connected person (demiromantic and demisexual), so things such as this hit me incredibly hard.**

**Due to this...I do not know when I will return to this story, nor if I ever will. I apologize sincerely to all of you, and beg of you all to understand.**

**However, I do have other projects in mind, as well as being still open to requests for stories. If any of you is interested in adopting this story, then I ask that you please pm me. I will give you the details of the story that I have thus far, as well as what I had hoped for the ending.**

**I again apologize, and bid you all a happy, successful, love filled life.**

**Until next time, whenever that time may be, dear readers.**

**Umbreon Writer, signing off.**


End file.
